


Living all my lives for you (because you deserve it)

by literary_shitstorm



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, God!Percy, Hurt Percy, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tags, Percy is a God, This actually hurt me to write, he accepted the gods offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literary_shitstorm/pseuds/literary_shitstorm
Summary: “You know my story, don’t you?” She racked her brain, filtering through hundreds of minor gods and goddesses.“You were a hero. You saved Olympus when Kronos was reborn; you won the Second Titan War. As a reward for your victory, Zeus offered you immortality and-““I took it,” he interrupted bitterly, a savage snarl curling its way into his tone, “I just…took it.”“Do you regret your decision?” She found her voice much meeker that it had been, vaguely aware of the way the waves around the island were now crashing violently against the shore.“Every day,” he wavered, all sign of fight gone.





	Living all my lives for you (because you deserve it)

The water seemed to force its way out of her throat, pushing its way out of her body onto the soft sand cradling her body. It was with the first wrecking cough that she tore her eyes open only to be met with the blinding sun, beating down on the island that she’d found herself stranded on. She forced herself up, casting a glance over the horizon to where the sea met the sky, scanning for any sign of the ship or crew that had been demolished in the violent storm they had encountered. Trying to recall what had happened the evening before was almost impossible, her mind only able to piece together the events in the smallest of fragments, giving her no ideas as to the whereabouts of herself or anything of any use. The rain had lashed them so hard it felt like a thousand whips. Lightning had cracked through the sky in forks, stabbing into the ground with unbridled force. _Damn Zeus and his temperament._

She pushed herself up onto her feet to get a better idea of the terrain she was dealing with. The island itself seemed to be exploding with vibrancy; she could already see the vast caves littering the higher, rocky terrain. The sun was low in the sky but despite its huge presence, its heat was dull and comforting, basking her in warmth. Towards the middle of the land, trees and plants burst out in every direction in colors that she had never seen before. Leaves blooming bright blue. Flowers glinting fiery orange in the sunlight. Thorns wrapped around tendrils with a metallic hue. If she didn’t know any better she would’ve said it was paradise- but she was a demigod, nothing this beautiful came without danger. As if the Gods themselves were reading her thoughts, it was as she reached out to pick a delicate rose that a cough drew her from her trance.  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

The man- _well, boy-_ in front of her had a lopsided grin gracing his face. His hair was styled messily over his forehead in locks such a thick, dark black that he almost seemed to exude some sort of magical aura. He had an interesting choice in style, that’s for sure, opting for what seemed to be a pair of ratty basketball shorts and a worn t-shirt in what appeared to be a faded orange color, reflecting against tanned skin. His eyes, however, were easily his most enigmatic feature. They were an intense shade of green, entwined with every hue- at some points they seemed to be darker, a rich emerald, only to fade into the pale shade of rolling fields. Most of all, they always seemed to be moving, crashing against his irises like the waves on a breezy day. There was something else there too, however, something that perhaps only someone with an eye like her could pick up. A lingering sadness sat on his features in spite of the mischievous look he was obviously going for.

“You know, this used to be a prison,” he nodded as he spoke, mock intellect broken by a soft laugh, “I’m sure you’re smart enough to figure out which, Daughter of Athena?” She jolted at his comment, enchanted by this mysterious stranger and the power he exuded. It was clear to her at that moment that whoever she was dealing with was a deity.  
“Ogygia. It was the prison of Calypso until just over a hundred years ago; she was rescued by Leo Valdez on his dragon, Festus.”  
“Very good,” he chided, a hint of mocking in his tone. She didn’t have time to playing word games with gods, for Hades sake.  
“My turn,” she snapped in a desperate attempt to overpower the conversation, futile against an immortal being really, they had all the time in the world, “Why am I here? Nobody has visited Ogygia since then, it’s been impossible to reach. Who are you?”  
“I should have a word with the old wise woman; tell her to teach her children to slow down with the questions,” he paused to cringe, “Ugh, gods, what a rant that would turn into.”  
“You didn’t answer my question,” she persisted- this guy was really starting to give her a headache.  
“I brought you here. Does that answer your question, demigod?”

She threw her hands up in a fit of rage, squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to reason through the situation. These immortals were impossible to deal with when there were escape exits- what sin had she committed that meant she deserved to be trapped on an unreachable island with one. It was only once she peeled her eyes open again that she found herself alone. He had disappeared.

* * *

She took a seat on the warm sand next to her makeshift raft to begin her mismatched prayers. She thanked her mother for wisdom, prayed to Hephaestus asking for her craftsmanship to succeed and finally, Poseidon for luck on the seas. It was hard for her to get back up again, basking in the kind, summer warmth. It would be pleasant to stay, she decided- but she had bigger plans to follow and there was no way in Tartarus that she was going to stay stranded here for the rest of eternity. It was as she went to push off into the seas that a gratingly familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.  
“I thought you were supposed to be smart,” he snorted, “You know there’s no way off this island without some kind of blessing.”  
“Go on then,” she demanded furiously, “Bless me. Let me go.”  
“This is way too much fun, sorry.”  
“Riddle me this then, oh powerful god, why me? Can’t you at least tell me that?”

For the first time since she had met him, he seemed to flinch at the question. He almost curled into himself, brows furrowed in a look of what could only be described as anguish. She found herself taking a hesitant step away; an upset deity was never a good thing.  
“You remind me of someone,” his answer was short and laced with an air of coolness that hadn’t been there before.

The silence that fell was uncomfortable and heavy, it was the first time that the sun felt heavy in the sky, burning into her flesh and crawling its way into her chest. Eventually, the gods cloudy expression seemed to dissipate and his usual smirk returned to his cheeks, noticeably more hollow than before,  
“You know if you want luck at sea, there are much better gods to pray to than the big man himself, gods knows Dad’s got too much on his plate to be answering the prayers of every stuck demigod. Olympus would have fallen by now if he did.” As soon as the words left his mouth she felt the cogs beginning to twist in her mind,  
“Poseidon is your father-“  
“Maybe try one of us minor immortals if you want more immediate results. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have lunch with Hestia, goodbye daughter of Athena.”  
He was gone in an instant, leaving nothing behind but the taste of slight and the slightest sea breeze. She shouted at the sky for the second time that day.

* * *

Once the sun had set over the waves, an evident chill made its way over the island. Nothing unpleasant, yet still, she found herself sitting around a small campfire. She watched as the flames licked the darkness above, the smoke mingling with the musky night air. She didn’t know if it was some sort of magic that led her to find the tea leaves that now swirled around her drink, quite frankly, she didn’t care. They lit a pleasant warmth in her stomach and reminded her of what she was missing out on back at camp, they too would be having their campfire right now. It would no doubt be blazing purple, fluttering as the waves of chatter increased and laughs erupted from the pockets of people scattered around. Unintentionally, she found herself humming one of the Apollo Cabin’s cheesy tunes- on any other day she would’ve groaned in complaint, but there was something comforting about the rhyme in her loneliness.  


“They’re still dishing that one out, huh?” once again, the voice rang out beside her, softer and warmer than before, “They did always argue that-“  
“It’s a classic,” she interrupted, bringing a smile to both their faces. It was too late and she was far too tired to be picking a fight at this hour. If Perseus had been planning to hurt her he would have done it by now. “So you did figure out who I am.”  
“Perseus, God of Sea Storms and Lost Sailors. Once it all fit into place it wasn’t hard.” Something she had said obviously made him grimace, he began to worry his lip between his teeth,  
“Most people call me-“  
“Percy. You prefer to be called Percy Jackson. They have a cabin for you back at camp, there’s a shrine and everything.”  
“Ah, yes,” a hot blush rose on his cheeks, “I did hear about that. Obviously, I told them they didn’t need to. I won’t be having any children.”  
“Why not?” she too blushed at the accidental invasive question, “Uh, you don’t have to answer that.”  
“I fell in love a long time ago,” was all he said, leaving them once again lingering in heavy silence.

They stayed that way for what could have been minutes or hours, she wouldn’t have known any different.  
“You said I reminded you of somebody, is it them?” If there was something that could be vouched for regarding children of Athena, it was that curiosity always got the better of them.  
“You are a perceptive one, aren’t you?” he teased, before breaking ever so slightly, “Yes, it is her that you reminded me of. I was…feeling lonesome. My sincerest apologies for the storm.”  
“That was you!” He laughed at her exclamation- a shattered, wet sound. If she didn’t know any better, she would say that there was the glossy sheen of tears in his eyes.  
“Perseu- Percy,” she corrected herself, “If you loved this girl so much…what happened?”  
“You know my story, don’t you?” She racked her brain, filtering through hundreds of minor gods and goddesses.  
“You were a hero. You saved Olympus when Kronos was reborn; you won the Second Titan War. As a reward for your victory, Zeus offered you immortality and-“  
“I took it,” he interrupted bitterly, a savage snarl curling its way into his tone, “I just…took it.”  
“Do you regret your decision?” She found her voice much meeker that it had been, vaguely aware of the way the waves around the island were now crashing violently against the shore.”  
“Every day,” he wavered, all sign of fight gone.

“It was Annabeth Chase,” she cursed herself for her inability to keep quiet once her inquisitive nature took hold, “You were in love with Annabeth Chase.” He had no response to that, he only seemed to stare into the fire, although it was obvious that whatever was flashing behind his eyes was anything but the flames in front of them. She remembered the various conversations that had taken place over the course of her time at camp, the way Chiron would soften when somebody would mention her name, the way the old satyr who had retired himself to watching over the forests would share stories of his adventures with a few lucky campers. Grover Underwood. Annabeth Chase. Percy Jackson.  


Annabeth Chase had died years ago.  


“I was a stupid kid,” Percy’s voice was hoarse; “I didn’t have any idea what I was signing myself up for. Didn’t have any idea what I was giving up.”  
“Surely you could still see her?” She tried to offer what little comfort she could. It was the first time that she considered how lonely the life of an immortal must be, destined to outlive everyone and everything.  
“It took her a long time. She didn’t want to see me for a long time,” he sighed, “Eventually, she forgave me. Gods know why…she was more than I ever deserved.”  
“She went to Elysium?”  
“No, no,” he chuckled sadly, “Elysium wasn’t enough for Wise Girl.”  
“She was reborn…trying for the Isle of the Blest.”  
“I attended her trial,” he shrugged, “Hades owed me a favor, but yes,” he paused, and for the first time his eyes stared straight into her own with such emotion that she felt as though he was staring at her very soul, “She was reborn. She’ll remember me one day.”

* * *

They sat together for hours until the sun began to rear its head over the rocky hills and turning the seawater into a bath of gold. She hadn’t said anything when she watched his tears drip into the sand beneath his feet, nor when she pressed a hand to his shoulder and felt a rush of déjà vu lingering in her system.  
“I am sorry,” he started, “for wrecking your ship. It was selfish of me.”  
“To be honest,” she allowed a small smile to slip onto her face, “I’m glad that you did.” He returned her offering with a look of newfound hope, stretching up from the log that they’d sat on.  
“I suppose I ought to get you home,” he smirked. It was only once he stood up that she recognized that the shirt he was wearing was a replica of her own. Much older and worn, but still, the same.  
They walked to the surf together and turned to face each other with a final smile,  
“Thank you,” Percy started, “This meant a lot to me.”  
“Thank you,” she laughed, “I’ll never forget this.”  
“Goodbye,” his voice was nothing but a whisper, “I’ll see you again one day, _Annabeth._”

When she returned to camp, nothing had changed, but she was sure that that night she would be making her dinner time sacrifices to a new god. One who deserved it much more than any other she had met.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, well that was emotional? Despite being in this fandom for SO MANY years this is my first attempt at writing for it. I hope that it does it justice. Its Percy's birthday month so I thought it was a good a time as any!
> 
> If you're interested in more follow my tumblr


End file.
